<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>噩梦 by ziran96117</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25436197">噩梦</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ziran96117/pseuds/ziran96117'>ziran96117</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Guns N' Roses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-20 22:21:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,339</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25436197</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ziran96117/pseuds/ziran96117</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Axl又做了噩梦，Izzy安抚了他。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Axl Rose/Izzy Stradlin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>噩梦</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/18364415">GN'R One Shots</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/insipid_rhyme/pseuds/insipid_rhyme">insipid_rhyme</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>译注notes：太温柔了这篇，我好喜欢！！我译的好烂捏</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><br/>
</p><p>现在很晚。或者说很早。取决于你如何解释凌晨3:30。Izzy睡不了觉。他盯着天花板，看着吊扇慢慢地转，陷入了思考。他在弹性床垫上挪动了一下，转过头去看他的……看他的Axl。红头发的那位不安地睡着，他可爱的鼻子时不时不完全地抽动。当Izzy凝视他时，他发出一声柔软的咕哝，他的肩膀挪动、眉毛皱起。</p><p>Izzy耐心地等待，知道将要展现出什么。他认识红头发的已经十五年了，比任何人都要了解几乎他的一切，甚至也许比Axl自己还要了解。他用手肘把自己撑起来，仔细地向下注视着他，等待他需要出面的时刻，把他的天使抱在怀里，并且安抚他远离生活的恐惧。有时候Izzy希望自己能够倒转时间，到他第一次遇见长雀斑的红发小孩的时候，之后他就可以把他抢来、带他远远地逃离拉法耶特，再也不回去。他想知道那样的话Axl将会有多么不一样。</p><p>他会开心吗？他会毫无负担得微笑吗？再也不会觉得自己不值得或是，从不真正允许自己感受快乐和满足吗？那么他的思想……他还会有同样的脾气、情绪波动，他如今存在的不断的偏执和自我毁灭倾向吗？他会有能力去亲吻Izzy时，不去想他犯下的罪过，关于他的牧师继父，他缺失的母爱……他操蛋的童年。</p><p>他试着把这些思绪推出脑海，因为这是永远不会发生的。而且他全心全意爱着这样的Axl，爱着他的缺点和全部；当扭转时间真的发生时他只会改变那些会引起Axl巨大悲伤的部分，再没别的了。他的天使是完美的。</p><p>“停下来！”Axl呜咽着，快速地在枕头上来回摇头，红色的眉毛锁在一起皱得一团糟。“请不要！”</p><p>Izzy伸出手放在Axl的肩膀上，紧紧地抱住他。“Axl，”他在他耳边低语，“这只是个噩梦，宝贝。我就在这儿呢。”</p><p>“下去……从我身上下去！”Axl大喊，几乎是在尖叫。Izzy完全坐起来，疯狂地摇晃他，却绝不能够止住深深注入他胸口的恐惧，他痛恨看见他这样。</p><p>“宝贝，”Izzy温柔地说，手指穿过他柔顺的头发，“来吧，醒来。”</p><p>Axl呻吟着，伸出一只手臂把他推走，几乎要让他掉到床下去了。Izzy坐正，把自己拽回到Axl身边，双臂滑到他的躯干下面，之后抵着胸口把他举起来。“Axl，甜心，睁开眼睛，”他小声在他耳边安抚，在他脑袋边压下一个亲吻。“你做噩梦了。”</p><p>Axl呜咽着，抽搐着，然后他海绿或是海蓝般的眼睛猛地睁开，疯狂地看向四周。Izzy可以在他的背挤压着自己胸口的位置感受到他的心脏猛跳，他的前额因为紧张而汗湿。“Iz？”Axl粗声粗气地说，在困惑中倒向他。</p><p>“我就在这里，宝贝，”Izzy向他保证，紧紧搂着他，以一种舒缓的节奏左右摇晃着。“你做噩梦了，就是这样。你很好，你在这儿和我一起。我就在这儿，并且我不会走。”</p><p>Axl抽抽鼻子，颤抖着叹息，坐起来，转个方向面对着他。他的眼神表明了他多么焦虑——精神和生理双方面的，不得不战胜他的脑子里占据他精力和能量的怪兽。“让它停下来，Izzy，”他轻声说，爬上他的大腿，把手臂环绕着他的脖子，把头搁在他的肩膀上。“我不能……我做不到。”</p><p>Izzy紧紧抱住他，在他耳边低语。“你可以做任何事，ax……任何事。你是我所认识的人中最强大的，最坚硬的，最有才能的，而且你不会让你的噩梦掌控你。你听到我说的了吗？”他抓牢Axl的手臂，把他往回推了一点，正视他的脸。“那不是我认识的那个Axl。你很棒，甜心，一切都很好。”</p><p>Axl什么也没说，只是再次依偎在他的胸前，闭上眼睛，深深呼吸，释放出一声重重的、焦虑的叹息。Izzy继续安抚他，摩挲他的背部，紧紧搂着他，亲吻他的头顶。当Axl的呼吸开始平稳下来，他移动了一下所以他们可以躺在床垫上，Axl的背挤压着Izzy的胸口。他深深呼吸他头发的气味，闭上眼睛但并不想睡着。他想在他的天使熟睡时照料他，甚至也许能把他的恶魔隔离开——至少这件事是他能做的。</p><p>“我爱你，”Axl在他正要入睡前低语，面朝下在枕头上蹭蹭鼻子。</p><p>“爱你，”Izzy咕哝着回答，他被哽住时呼吸有些急促。他更紧地把手臂环抱住他的天使，一滴眼泪从他的眼角滑落，划过他的太阳穴，浸入枕套的织物里。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>